Recently, various resins are used for the coating of electric or electronic parts, automobile and airplane parts, plant parts and the like.
In curing such resinous material, methods for using a curing agent as aminoplast resin or isocyanate compound (including blocked isocyanate compound) or effecting oxidative polymerization of resinous material itself have been widely used.
However, in the curing method with an aminoplast resin, there are such problems as liberation of the formed alcohol or water and thermal instability of the formed bond, and in the curing method with an isocyanate compound, a difficult problem of workability.
Further more, in the curing method of relying on an oxidative polymerization of resinous material, it is essential to adopt an elevated temperature which is not economical and undesired.
Under the circumstances, a novel curing system has been longed for.
A compound having an acetylenic group or propargyl group can exhibit various reactivities as diene polymerization reactivity, oxidative coupling property, trimerization or tetramerization property and the like.
Such reactions can be easily proceeded with by the application of photo-, thermal or electric energy.
Especially, such compound can give a high molecular weight compound through polycondensation reaction by the application of thermal energy, and since the reaction does not accompany with the formation of any volatile material or liberated product, public attention is directed to this novel curing system.
Many compounds having end acetylenic or propargyl groups have been reported in various publications (unexamined) 55-94351, ibid 55-94352 and ibid 63-117034.
Regarding propargyl compounds, U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,897 discloses ##STR2## and U.S. patent application No. 199768, discloses compounds of the formula: in which 1-100% of R stands for --CH.sub.2 --C.tbd.CH and 99-0% of R, CH.sub.3.
However, all of the heretofore proposed propargyl compounds are mono-substituted amine compounds which have rather poor reactivities of propargyl group.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a novel class of propargyl Compounds which have improved reactivities and are useful as coating material or sealer for aircraft parts, plant material, electric or electronic parts and the like or as rim-injection-molding material.